Missing Pieces
by Nessa Obscene
Summary: Riku is in the mob! He has to watch who! The boss' daughter! She has to stay where while she's on destiny islands! Riku your in for a world of trouble! What the hell is going on! (Please read my ficcy! You better review too!) RikuOC SoKai and many others!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: Yes I am crazy! So what?

Chapter 1

The cool ocean breeze blew silver tresses from his tan face as he watched the sun set on the horizon. His aqua green eyes watching the beauty that passed before him, every night since he was 6 he sat here thinking. Thinking about what life could offer him. About what he really could accomplish on Destiny Islands.

He had his friends and family... but he wanted more. He wanted to have fun and excitement in his life. Something that he came to understand as a piece that was missing from his life. A sudden noise erupted from his pocket causing him to jump. He pulled the black phone/computer out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked even though he knew who it was. This was a private line. Something that couldn't be traced.

"Ah, Riku." The voice stated calmly.

"Yes?" Riku said impatiently. He was tired of this foolish game. He wanted to know and be done with it.

"We have another assignment for you." The voice said still with the same stoic voice as before.

"I guessed that." Riku mumbled into the phone. "What do I need to do this time? Rob a bank? Infiltrate the CIA again? Entert-

"No. Not any of those." The voice said cutting him off short.

"What then?" Riku said growing more impatient by the second.

"We need you to watch over someone."

"Oh goody." Riku said with fake enthusiasm. "Who is it?"

"The boss's daughter." The voice now having a tint of jealousy. "She is coming to Destiny Islands... And she is to stay with you."

"WHAT?" Riku roared into the phone nearly falling off the pier. His face turning red with anger and embarrassment. "She is NOT STAYING with ME!"

"Oh but quite the contrary." The voice said relishing in the fact this was going to make Riku uncomfortable. "She is to stay with you. And YOU WILL watch over her or else!"

"Whatever." Riku grumbled. He did not want some strange woman around his house.

"You will pick her up tomorrow at 9 am on dock 12."

"Fine." Riku said hanging up the phone. "Why do I always have to get these ridiculous jobs?!"

Riku sighed into the now dark night. He rose from the pier and stuffed the infernal device that caused him to be so distraught into his pocket and made his way home. Once inside his house he locked the door and went up his stairs and into his bedroom. He plunged into the blue comforter of his bed. His last thought before he fell asleep was, 'This is going to be the worst time of my life.'

Riku woke up early the next morning to the irritating sound of his alarm clock. "Damn it!" He cursed aloud as he shut the machine off. 'Stupid irritating piece of crap!'

Riku got up from the warmth of his bed as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He walked into the bathroom across the hall. It was a plain dark blue bathroom with a black shower curtain. Riku climbed in the shower after disposing his boxers into the hamper and let the warm water run over him.

After he finished showering Riku walked to his room and grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry himself off. After feeling he was dry enough Riku slipped on a pair of black boxers with little paopu fruit dancing every where. After that he slipped on a pair of black baggy pants and his custom made blue over pants on top. He then rummaged through his closet looking for a dress shirt. 'Where did that damn shirt go?'

"Oh yeah!" Riku voiced aloud as he ran down 2 flights of stairs to the basement. Which had an assortment of boxes, some contained memorabilia and the rest just had old clothes and pictures. In the corner there was a washing machine and dryer. He walked toward the clothes cleaning machines, opened the dryer and pulled out a blue dress shirt. He quickly put it on and checked his watch that he conveniently grabbed while running downstairs.

"Shit!" Riku yelled running up a flight of stairs while clumsily pulling on his socks and shoes. After he finished putting on his shoes he grabbed his keys and ran out of his house. He jumped in a silver 65' mustang and drove off.

Riku checked his watch again as he came to a stoplight. '8:55! Shit I'm gonna be late!' As soon as the light turned green Riku rocketed down the streets toward dock 12. As soon as he reached the right dock he pulled into the nearest parking space and ran toward one of the boss' personal cruise ships.

Riku ran his fingers through his hair remembering that he didn't brush it. He wandered onto the boat and looked around. 'No one in sight! Great.'

"And you must be Riku." A delicate voice came from behind him. Riku involuntarily shivered as she said his name. 'This will be interesting.' He thought.

A/N: So how did you like it? Review! Oh and just to clear things up Riku is in the mob! Heehee!


End file.
